Auf Wiederschen Sniper
by Fire Sniper
Summary: I feel we should be together forever, but then I feel it is forbidden. Our love shouldn’t be. During death, your voice is all I heard. Can you give me a reason why we shouldn’t be together? Sniper x Medic
1. Forbidden

Auf Wiederschen Sniper

Chapter 1 –Forbidden

The train ride was dark and lonely, that's all the sniper knew. He was selected from a group of snipers to come to 2fort. He looked down at his two hands. Life for him has been a lonely, living hell. He was transferred from gravel pit. One of his good friends from gravel pit died a horrible, slow, bloody death and the medic could not do anything about it.

He felt a deep hatred for medics. He thought they all never did there job right.

The train came to an abrupt stop, stopping the snipers memories and causing him to look in front of him at the door. He knew this wasn't his stop, it came far too quick. He looked out the window and it revealed saw mill.

It was late at night. There were little stars out, painting the sky with small bright dots. A lone coyote gave the mood a lonely feel to everything.

His gaze returned to the door and a medic came into view. The medic wore red, unlike the sniper and he looked around for a place to sit. His eyes met with the snipers and he quickly looked away. He found a seat on the train away from the sniper and sat there, holding one thing, a dusty violin case.

The medic opened the case to make sure the small instrument wasn't damaged. It wasn't. A small smile curled at a corner of his mouth and just as fast as happiness came he looked down at it sadly. He shut the small box and sat it on his lap.

The sniper got to take an item with him. He took his bow and arrows. It was his favorite weapon and he never left anywhere without it. A question entered the snipers head, but he didn't want to get in a conversation with the medic. He wanted to ask him where he was heading, and he hoped it wasn't 2fort.

"Where are you heading?" asked the medic, his accent not too strong. The sniper looked up at the medic and pointed at him self before putting his hand down. He felt silly…he was the only other person there. He looked at the medic who had his head tilted at an angle inquisitively.

"…2fort…"the sniper said before returning his gaze at the window beside him.

"Oh…" the medic said averting his eyes. It was like he could sense the hatred erupting from the sniper in the train.

"And you?" questioned the sniper after a few awkward minutes of silence. The medic looked down at his feet.

"2fort…because ov a transfer…"

The sniper growled quietly to him self. _'Great…'_ he didn't want to have anything to do with _this_ medic. He was just a shy, quiet, no good medic.

The train ride was silent. Neither of them spoke to one and other. The medic looked nervous and he twirled his gloved fingers. Suddenly the medic stood up with his violin case and walked deeper into the train, farther away from the archer. The sniper shrugged his shoulders and continued to look out the window.

Silence was soon replaced by a gloomy sounding song. The sniper knew it was a violin. The sound was almost inaudible.

Curiously, he moved in the direction the medic went and the sound of the violin got louder. He found the medic and saw he was at an opened boxcar door. His feet were dangling outside the door, hanging at the side of the train. The medic's eyes were closed as he played the song. The song picked up pace a little and slowed down near the end of the song.

"That was nice…" the sniper said, startling the medic slightly. The medic jumped and turned around to face the sniper.

"How long have you been there?" the medic said, his voice still shaking from the shock.

"A while mate…you play very well…what's the song called?" the sniper asked

The medic was silent. He looked down at the violin. He shook his head slowly.

"I just want to know…I've never heard it before." the sniper said reassuringly.

"It…it doesn't have a name…" the medic said as he turned his head away from the sniper self consciously.

"You're a bad liar you know…I know it has a name…it has to."

The medic paused and re-thought of why he played. A name for the song came up in his head. It's not great he thought…but it will do.

"…_for saw mill_…I hope for ze best over there…"

The sniper nodded. He looked at the bow in his hands.

"You shouldn't talk to me anymore…" the medic said suddenly. The sniper looked up from his hand fast. He could feel his head ache for raising it too fast. The sniper was shocked. He just started talking to the medic and the medic wanted him to not talk to him anymore.

"What and why not?" the sniper questioned

"Because…we are on ze opposite teams and it vill just be harder for us to do our jobs, harder for us to kill each other." the medic said, his voice no longer quaked with fear but replaced with seriousness. The sniper shook his head.

"No mate, I learned it's good to know the enemy…"

"Nein…! I vill not have the same thing happen to you as it did to ze BLU team Spy from saw mill!"

"What happened in saw mill?" the sniper asked giving the medic a reassuring hand. The medic looked into the snipers cold blue eyes with his gray-blue ones. He sighed and stood up.

"…I can't tell you." he said walking away. The sniper got up and walked towards him. He didn't like it when anyone kept secrets from him, even himself.

"Tell me…" he said menacingly touching the medic's shoulder. The medic flinched away and slapped the snipers hand away.

"Nein!" the medic said walking off faster. The sniper and the medic then began to chase each other around the train. The sniper then sprung off his feet and tackled the German medic. The medic continued to try to run away by crawling, but it was futile. The sniper held on as if for dear life.

"Tell me… I know you're hiding something." the sniper said quietly.

"You vould never understand…"

"Try me…"

"…you ah a very persistent sniper…"

"…I know…" the sniper said with a smile. The medic sighed and put the side of his head on the floor of the train feeling the train vibrate on the tracks. He mumbled something really quiet under his breath. The sniper caught some of it, but barely.

"What did you say?" the sniper questioned.

"…A…a spy used me…" the medic mumbled

"What's that suppose to mean, that has nothing to do with the spy from…so the BLU spy _used_ you?"

The medic nodded slowly. He looked to the side again.

"I thought we had something, but he only used me to get my teams Intel…I…I never felt that bad in my entire life."

"Your…you're a poofter? You like…men?" the sniper asked. The medic nodded.

"Now I don't even know if love is worth it anymore. Especially wit all zhose backstabbing people out zhere…"

The sniper touched the medic's shoulder again and the medic flinched away again. The sniper sighed.

"You know…I thought you were a lost cause. But now that I heard your story…I may think otherwise…"

The medic looked at the sniper with sadness still etched in his eyes. The train pulled to a stop at 2fort and the sniper began to get up. He held a hand out to the medic and the medic reluctantly took it. The medic soon found himself on his feet and he got pulled into a hug. The sniper's hug was…unexpected. When the sniper released the hug the medic looked at him. The sniper smiled.

"Whatever you do, never give up on love…"

The medic stared into nothing for a slight moment and returned his eyes to the sniper. Before the sniper jumped off the train the medic gave him a hug. The then retrieved his violin and handed the case to the sniper. The sniper looked at the case, his eyes full of confusion.

"Mate…this is yours…" the sniper said holding the violin closer to the medic. The medic shook his head.

"Keep it…every time I see it, it breaks mein heart…" he bowed his head. The sniper paused. A thought entered his head. He knew what he was thinking was true.

"That song wasn't about saw mill…was it…"

"You're not just a persistent sniper…you're a _smart_ sniper…" complimented the medic.

"What was the song about?" the sniper questioned. The medic looked up at the moon that was blocked by the clouds. He wiped a stray tear from his eye. He jumped off the train and walked to the RED side of 2fort.

"The spy…that used me…"


	2. You’re a sniper…do your job right

Chapter 2 - you're a sniper…do your job right

The sharpshooter looked back at the RED side of 2 fort, and saw the medic enter his base. He smiled, happy that he made it in. The sniper walked to the BLU base and the door was locked. It seemed to be a rule during cease fire. The sharpshooter walked up to the door and cautiously tapped it. There was a slight racket on the inside and the door opened to reveal a spy. The spy eyed the man before him and called out into the room.

"Hey, was the sniper supposed to come today?"

a voice from the inside screamed out to the spy a yes and the assassin opened the door, letting the sniper in. the sniper tipped his hat at the spy and walked in further only to have the spy put his foot in the way, blocking the path.

"Your from, gravel pit, oui?"

"Yep…transferred." answered the sniper, looking the spy straight in the eye. The spy took a cigarette out of his case and lit it.

"I see." the spy exhaled smoke and moved out of the way, letting the sniper enter. The sniper looked around the base. He has never been to 2 fort. The spy 'volunteered' to give the sniper a tour of the base.

"And this is your room mon ami…" the spy said as he pointed out a door and opening it, thus ending the tour. The sniper nodded and he walked in.

"Ze soldier will see you soon, have your weapons ready." the assassin stated, leaving the room. The sniper looked at the room. It had nine beds; it was for all of the members, unlike the one at gravel pit. The sniper looked around and found his bed; it was the only one without anything around it. He put his stuff down and sat down on the hard bed.

The team's soldier walked into the cramped room and stepped in front of the sniper. The sniper looked at the soldier from his sunglasses.

"Let me see your weapons…" the American said simply. The sniper nodded and pointed over to the spot he put them in. he brought his kukri, razorback, huntsman and rifle. The soldier nodded and turned back to the sharpshooter.

"Good…"

"Alert, Reds have entered the base!" the recorded voice of the announcer stated. The soldier quickly exited the sleeping quarters of the base, eyeing at the sniper and pointing to the nest. The rest of the BLU team them rushed around to get there weapons. The sniper, who already had his weapons quickly rushed to his nest. He knew he was to snipe anyone who left the building alive, he knew that's what soldier was telling him.

The climbed up the simple ladder and cocked his weapon. He placed his bow on a box next to him and he sat. The pointed his scope out in the front of the door entering the base. He heard the sound of bullets piercing the doors of the base. Being a sniper he had to wait a long time, he continually told himself that.

A pyro walked out into the open out of the BLU base and the sniper, being in an evil mood, decided to make things worst for it. He aimed his weapon and fired, sending the bullet through the Pyro's arm.

"Mhdk!!!" The pyro screamed and began to run in search for the medic. The sniper smiled and fired again .he saw the pyro fall to the ground after a bullet hit its leg. It now began to call for the medic again, its calls muffled and strained from its mask and the pain. The sniper decided to stop his 'fun' and a bullet found a new home, in the Pyro's head. The pyro fell to its knees and slumped forward, ceasing any movement. The sniper smiled to himself and pushed his akubra up.

'One down, eight to go…' he thought in his head. He readied his sniper rifle back up and looked through the scope thinking about who he'd kill next. His thoughts, however, were quickly interrupted.

"MEDIC!" a voice screamed through the base. From the sound of things, the sniper knew it was a soldier. The RED soldier was at the door and the sniper could barely see him. He thought to himself yet again, saying 'wait until he walks up a little more.'

A figure entered the sigh of his scope, dressed in a white coat. It was the medic, the one from the train. The walked up to the soldier tired from running around tending to the wounded. His eyes slowly made there way to the dead pyro.

"…ja…?"

"Listen you German…if a person calls for a medic, they mean you! Get that through your thick nazi scull…MAGGOT!" the soldier pointed at the dead RED pyro on the floor. The medic walked closer to the soldier, his bone saw dangerously pointing at him.

"Well, I vas tending to ozhers, I can't be in two places at vonce! And _you_…get zhis through _your_ thick head" the medic jabbed a finger at the soldiers helmet roughly. "I am NOT a nazi!" the soldier gritted his teeth and growled at the medic. He then pushed the RED medic further outside and closer to the middle of the BLU snipers crosshairs.

"Threatening your team are you? I knew you were faulty. We may have needed a medic, but we didn't need you! Your nothing but a pile of worthless trash, your used up…you should have just stayed home."

"You don't even know me." shouted the medic as he glared daggers at his team's soldier. The soldier smirked, satisfied. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ahh…did I strike a nerve? Does the German actually have a heart under that uncaring cold skin?" questioned the soldier cockily.

"If you knew me, you vould know I've done zhings to mein old team zhat vould keep you avay from me, but you don't know anyzhing…"

"Shut up you scum!" the soldier interrupted.

The sniper didn't know what happened next. All he saw was the medic falling to the ground, his face bleeding, and his glasses on the sand. The medic patted around for the circular glasses and the soldier walked into view. He smiled widely with his shovel opened and the blade pointed at the blinded medic.

"Like I said, we really don't need a medic. I was against it the whole time." the soldier's eyes stared down menacingly at the medic. The medic turned to the frame of a man and drew out his syringe gun in means of protection. The soldier held out his shovel for another strike and there was a pause. He fell to the ground. The medic, confused crawled up to the soldier's motionless body. The medic narrowed his eyes and found what happened. It was a headshot. He looked up into the direction of the sniper's nest and saw the sniper aim his gun at him. There was another pause and nothing happened. The Medic found his glasses and put them on. Something caught his eyes; the medic looked at the blue laser sight that was aimed at his heart.

"Go on…shoot me…" he whispered "or vas I right about it harder for us to kill each other…?" he looked upwards towards the nest and the man inside. The man however was no longer there. The medic looked around. Was that sniper going to kill him, did he run? He didn't know what to think. He stepped back. He could feel and sense something behind him… a presence.

"Mate?"

The medic let out a small shriek when the sniper tapped his shoulder from behind. He quickly turned around and aimed his syringe gun at the man in BLU. The sniper put his hands up quickly to prove he wasn't armed. The RED medic, seeing this lowered his weapon.

"Oh sniper, it iz you…do not scare me like zat. I am no good with taking jokes seriously" the sniper stepped back surprised. He held his hands up again. The medic pulled the sniper's hands back down to his sides.

"Sorry mate…"

"No problem…but…why did you help me? Why didn't you kill me?" the medic asked. The sniper looked down. He lowered his hat. The medic gave him a reassuring pat on the back. The sniper smiled at the German doctor before him and held out a hand for him to stop. The medic did so and the sniper looked back up into the medic's eyes.

"Because…you were right…our meeting really has altered our abilities to fight each other. If not, than you would have killed me while I was unarmed." the medic paused. He was right. There would have been no way he'd kill the sniper, and it was all because of there meeting, because of the hug on the train.

"…ja…"

The announcer's voice echoed through 2fort "Victory, BLU team wins"

The medic began to walk back to his base

"Ich liebe dich sniper…" he said quietly

The sniper turned his back on the medic and headed to the BLU base. He had no idea what the medic said, he didn't understand much German. He whispered under his breath.

"See you around, love…"


	3. Meeting

Chapter 3 – Meeting

The sniper decided that on his first night in 2fort, he wouldn't sleep with the others. He wanted to sleep in the nest like he did over in gravel pit. He didn't return to the base, the others knew where he was.

The sniper leaned back on a crate and had his back to the boarded windows of the nest. He sighed. The sun was beginning to rise and he hasn't had coffee. He looked around the nest and found the coffee maker, but there were no grinds.

"Sniper" an almost inaudible whisper called out

The sniper jumped and looked around. He saw nothing but dark, he made his way to the hidden door on the bottom of nest. There was a small thud.

"Sniper, may I come up?" the voice called.

The sniper opened the trap door and peered down. He saw a black haired man in a white button down shirt and tan pants. It was the RED medic and he was unarmed. The medic wasn't wearing his tie or latex gloves and it looked as though he was on neither team. The sniper smiled, relieved it wasn't his teams medic, he was worried there might have been something wrong. The sniper nodded at the medic and held the door open. The medic climbed up the ladder and entered the nest. Before the medic made it in the sniper held out a hand to help the medic in, the German doctor willingly took the hand and he found his way up. The sniper then securely shut the door.

"Sniper, I'm sorry to bug you at zhis time, but I just had to get away from mein team. Zhey vere questioning me if I vas the one zhat killed ze soldier und ze pyro." the medic said as the sniper returned to the crate. The sniper held up his hand, silently telling the medic, everything was alright.

"No worries mate, over at gravel pit, my friend always did that."

"Why did you leave your friend?" the medic questioned. The sniper looked downwards; his akubra prevented the medic from seeing how sad he was.

"I didn't leave him…he died."

"Oh…Mein Gott…I'm sorry…" the medic said looking very ashamed and shocked. The sniper shook his head. The medic walked up to the sniper and gave him a pat on the back. He shook his head again.

"Nah mate, it's alright. It all could've been avoided, things like that, they happen. It was… destiny."

The medic looked out the boarded window at the sun slowly rising. The felt the sniper closing in towards him and he felt an arm wrap around his shoulder.

"Sniper…do you think it vas…destiny zhat we vere to meet?" the medic asked. The sniper turned the medic so the doctor was facing him. He then brushed his hand against the medic's face. The doctor turned a hint red as the sniper leaned in closer to him.

"No, I think it was destiny for us to be together."

The sniper brought his hand to the medic's shirt and he clenched the collar of the white shirt, he then pulled the German in closer until there lips met. The medic was surprised for a split second until he eased up and aloud the sniper to continue. Once the two broke free from the kiss the medic stepped back, fingers on his lips.

"Mein Gott…zat was…beautiful." the medic stated. The sniper looked out the window. The sun was bright over the horizon. The sharpshooter blocked his eyes with his arm and looked at the medic tiredly. He walked to the box he started at and yawned. The medic walked closer to the tired man.

"Mate, there will probably be a battle today, leave…before you get caught…"

The medic nodded. He turned his back on the sniper and made his way to the trap door. He opened the door and began to crawl down. Before his head disappeared from sight, the medic looked at the sniper one last time. He was on the brink of falling asleep where he sat

"Make sure you get some sleep, mein liebe…" the doctor whispered to the sleeping huntsman in the nest. He shut the trap door and climbed down the ladder. When the RED medic found solid ground he stepped onto the sandy earth.

He headed towards his base until he heard a coat flowing in the wind. He knew it wasn't the sniper and he knew it wasn't coming in the direction of his base. He turned around to see a wide smile on what seemed to the BLU team's medic. The BLU held up his weapon, the syringe gun. The liquid on the inside of the syringes were a strange tint of purple.

"Guten Morgen Herr Doctor…it iz too bad you von't live to see ze afternoon, or your precious sniper."

There was a spray of syringes flying from the BLU's gun and the RED tried his hardest to dodge. He flew to the right and placed a hand to his right hip, searching for a weapon. He then remembered he was unarmed. He cursed colorfully in German.

"_* tisk *, _do you really zhink you can win? You tried to corrupt our sniper so zhere is no way you can live."

"Corrupt? What vould I gain from corrupting him?" the RED medic questioned. The BLU medic smiled again and walked closer to the unarmed medic.

"Lets see…Zhe intelligence, his trust, or perhaps…his love."

The RED medic stepped back, away from the man in blue before him. He looked around for something he could use as a weapon, nothing came to sight, and when something he could use came in sight, it was too far. He could feel himself nearing a corner. Numbness soon overcame the RED medics arm. He looked in its direction to see three syringes on his arm. Shakily he pulled them out with his un dominate hand, looking at the syringes. There were no labels, he had no idea what has been injected in him. The BLU medic laughed lightly.

"Like it? Zhe syringes are like a mosquito, you never know zheir zhere until it's too late."

The RED doctor knew he had to run. He knew the sniper wouldn't want him to die and would want him to run. The BLU medic continued to near the medic with his syringe gun, aimed at the RED medic's chest.

"Auf Wiederschen, Schweinhund!" the BLU medic glared down at the medic, his finger on the trigger of the gun. The RED medic zoomed out of the corner, and past the medic. The BLU medic turned around and fired his syringe gun. The medic in RED had a sudden burst of adrenaline and made his way to a broom. He grabbed the handle and faced the BLU medic once again.

"A broom, you zhink you can protect yourself vith a _broom_? Hahahaha!"

The medic in blue drew out his ubersaw and touched the blade, showing it to the RED medic. He smiled.

"Look at zhis blade, mein enemy…this blade has been stained vith many people's blood. Yours vill be a new addition to mein collection!"

The BLU medic ran towards the RED medic, his ubersaw up above his head. The red doctor ran forward, with thee broom, but didn't go far, his leg numbed and he fell on his knees. His breathing hastened, and his throat tightened. With his free arm, he touched his neck only to have his hand stop around a syringe. The BLU medic was now over the fallen RED with his ubersaw dangerously close to the medic's neck. the RED tried to say something to the BLU, but all that came out where pained whispers.

"y-you…monster…" the RED hissed out. The Other medic smiled that wide, scary smile,

And he swung down the bloodied blade.


	4. Rat

A/N – Tf2 belongs to Valve. Tf2 characters belong to Valve!

Chapter 4 – Rat

'This pathway, where am I?'

The medic in RED wasn't back in 2fort fighting the BLU medic. He wasn't even with the sniper that he loved. He was in the dark, on a single pathway. The path leads into nothing. It felt like he was boxed in. he placed his hands forward in front of him and felt he wasn't in a box. There was nothing around him, just darkness. The medic questioned if this was a dream, or a near death experience.

"Medic!" a voice screamed

The medic knew that was the BLU sniper's voice. The RED medic was somewhat relieved to hear his lover's voice. Even if this moment was the last time he'd hear it, he was happy. It could mean he was dying, but if he could hear the sniper, he knew the sniper could see him one last time.

"Medic, leave me alone for a minute…" the sniper said. The medic could feel something touch his neck and in the darkness he fell, shocked that he could feel pain.

'wait…I feel pain…I can't be dead…" he said quietly to himself

"Wake up, please…" he heard the sniper say. Though the medic heard his voice he still couldn't see him. 'If this is a dream…please….please wake me up…' the medic told himself. The medic felt something touch his wrist. He could feel shaky hands bring him close. The medic franticly looked around and heard the voice of his lover, farther away from him.

"Nein…sniper don't leave me!" the medic cried out into the blackness. He ran towards the voice, away from the pathway made for him.

"Mein Liebe…I'm coming!"

The medic eyes snapped open and he found himself in the BLU base. He was in the BLU medic's office and the sniper was with him. The sniper looked in the direction of the medic, looking surprised that he actually woke up. He had a hand on the medic's wrist, checking his pulse. The sniper stared at the medic for a moment before hugging him. The medic let out a small choked, pained yelp before the sniper withdrew. The RED brought his hand to his neck and felt a great amount of pain. The medic winced and looked down at his chest. He had bandages covering most of his upper body.

"Don't move, you got hurt really bad…what happened?" questioned the sniper in blue. The medic looked up at the sniper before him and whispered out words, careful not to hurt his neck again

"Zhe…BLU medic, he did…zhis"

"Mate, the BLU medic found you outside our base. He said you were barely breathing and he's the one that took care of you. You were out for days." the sniper said sounding worried. The medic shook his head.

"…Nein…" the medic then paused and clenched his neck. It felt as though a knife was cutting through it. He screwed his eyes shut. When he opened his eyes, he wasn't with the sniper. A blinding light was above him. He tried to move his arms to block the light only to see they were tied. He was on a table. The figure of a man loomed over him.

"Oh…you vern't supposed to vake up mein specimen…but I guess its all zhe more fun to hear you scream." it was the BLU medic and he had a scalpel in his hand. His coat was bloodied and so were his hands. The RED medic could feel warm blood drip from his neck and onto the cold table, soaking his shirt. The BLU medic looked at his 'specimen' and sighed. He called over to his helper, the BLU Heavy.

"Mein meat shield, I'm going to start ze questioning… vill you get me ze salt and iodine, und maybe a knife? Ze scalpel is too small."

The large man nodded understanding what the BLU doctor was asking. He walked up the stairs out of the room that the two medics' were in. the BLU medic looked down at the man strapped to the medical table with his wicked grin. It caused the RED medic to visibly shiver. The doctor in blue laughed lightly bringing his face close to the RED.

"I vill be asking you questions…concerning you und our sniper. If you don't answer, you vill be in hell." he said darkly

The medic in blue began to un-button the red's white shirt. In a matter of seconds the RED medic's chest was visible. The BLU flicked his wrist and revealed his scalpel again.

"Until heavy gets here, let's get started…"

"Vhere is sniper?" questioned the RED medic

"Ahh, you are so vanting. He is in battle, fighting your comrades. He has no clue you're here. Who knows… he could be looking for you now." answered the BLU. He put the blade of the scalpel to the RED medic's abdomen. Before the BLU medic could make a slice, the Heavy came in with the items the medic called for. The heavy weapons guy gave the BLU medic the called items and earned a pat on the back

"Danke heavy, you've helped a lot! Now, let me see, oh…you have ze sniper's kukri…zhat's perfect!"

The BLU medic lifted the large flawless blade to examine it and in the light it had an eerie shine. The RED medic stared at the blade. He was scared and he didn't want to show it.

"You von't get answers from me…I was tortured in ze last base I vas at. No matter vhat you do, I von't talk. "

"I have vays of making people talk…" the BLU medic said adding his grin "heavy…in ze corner of zhis room is mein medigun. Give zhat to me…I don't want mein prisoner to _die_."

The heavy nodded and gave the medic the healing gun. The medic then strapped it on and held the blade again. He smiled at the medic on the table and raised it.

"Spy's have been taught to not let any secrets leek out of there mouths, even In torture. I've made then talk and plea for there lives. Vhat makes you zhink I won't make you snap?"

The BLU medic swung the blade down and it deeply grazed the RED medic's side. The medic of the RED team let out a pained yell, causing the BLU to smile happily to himself.

"Answer me zhis…Vhy are you corrupting our sniper!"

"I'm doing no such thing!" said the RED between each of this strained gasps. "It's not like zhat!"

"Lies!" the BLU yelled, he swung the blade down hitting the medic's stomach, earning a satisfying scream. "I saw you in his nest." he swung again before changing to the medigun and healing the deep wounds. The BLU smiled, he knew the wounds wouldn't heal, they'd scar.

"I can do zhis all night…" he said with a wicked smiling

A man in a dark corner stared on at the torture that was going on.


	5. To help or not to help

A/N – ok…I don't own tf2 of the characters, Valve does

Chapter 5 – to help or not to help

The BLU pyro was on spy check duty late at night. The day already ended and he was out with his flamethrower. He was with his friend sniper for most of the day and the sniper didn't seem the same. He was looking around. The pyro asked what he was looking for only to be told to leave. The team's medic told him to not let anyone in the base, even if it wasn't a spy. The pyro wondered what was with the medic not wanting anyone to come. I just seemed strange. The medic never really was like this. The teams scout told his that he saw the medic come up momentarily and he was blood covered.

The pyro wanted to know what was up. He hated being the last one told about anything. The BLU fire starter thought to him self, 'do I go in and leave my job…or do I stay like a good boy and get a treat?' he asked sarcastically. The Pyro sighed quietly before walking back inside.

Inside the BLU base at night was peaceful. The sounds outside made there way into the silent, dark room. The pyro walked through the hallways, tiptoeing so he wouldn't make anyone wake up. There was a quiet chatter in one of the lower levels of the base and the pyro could hear footsteps coming up the stairs. The pyro hid behind a wall, away from the stairs. He could hear the medic's German voice speaking to the team's heavy. The two walked up the stairs and the conversation was audible.

"Doktor, you sure it is good idea to leave tiny RED down there?"

"Do you zhink I'm a fool? Of course it iz safe! He's tied! You are too paranoid, dummkopf!"

"Da doktor…"

The two BLU's left for their sleeping quarters and the pyro peered around the corner. Seeing the clear the pyro made it to the room in a brisk silent run. He brought his hand to the door knob only to be stopped by the BLU sniper. The pyro jumped under the sharpshooters touch and turned around, all his spy training going down the drain. The sniper looked at the Fire starter with a keen interest before tapping his foot.

"Where are you going mate?"

"Dnn strrs…smmbdyss thrr"

"Really, do you have any idea who?"

"No… a rdd"

The sniper paused. The pyro looked at the sniper. The sniper looked as though realization hit him hard. The pyro thought to himself…was the sniper looking for a red? Is it the red in there? The sniper snapped out of his trance and turned to pyro. He grasped the pyromaniac's shoulders hard.

"Can you…keep a secret?" he asked. The pyro nodded quickly. The sniper smiled.

"Well…it all depends on who's down there…" he said pointing at the door and letting go of the pyro. the pyro nodded in understanding and the sniper opened the door and they both walked down. The pyro had out his fire axe, incase the person…wasn't a person. The BLU medic was good at bringing home dangerous animals.

The stairs creaked and there was no light. They reached the floor of the dark basement and the pyro searched for a light. He walked around followed by the sniper and he found a pull down switch. He pyro tapped the sniper and pointed at the switch, wondering if he could turn on the light. The sharpshooter nodded and the pyromaniac pulled the string down. Lights surrounded the room. The pyro, happy to see light grabbed the sniper's hand, but the sniper didn't move. Pyro tilted his head.

"Whts wrng?" pyro asked. The sniper looked forward

"I smell blood…" he answered. The pyro nodded.

"If someone is here…" the sniper started to move forward, not bothering to finish his sentence.

The smell of blood got stronger, as well as the smell of chemicals. The pyro knew they were getting closer to the BLU medics office. The BLU medic said he wanted his office to be in the basement for many reasons…he never named them though.

The sniper pointed forwards to a room with a shut door. There was blood seeping through the door's bottom. The fire starter crouched down and swiped a finger over the blood. Most of it was dry, but there was still some that was wet.

"Wett…" pyro said, turning around to the sniper. The sniper wasn't there. He was at the door, turning the door knob.

The sniper opened the door and his eyes went wide. In front of him were a medical table and a person with a bloody cloth atop. Was the person was dead? The sniper had no clue that it was and walked up, shakily grabbing the cloth by two corners and lifting it only to see the face on his lover. He put the cloth back over the body and the pyro appeared behind him.

"Hmm?" he said simply, patting the snipers shoulder.

"He's dead…the bastard killed him…" the sniper said. The pyro shook his head in a negative response.

"No…h's brthhng."

The sniper turned his head to the pyro when he heard the word breathing exit his mouth, he looked back at the body and saw the medic's chest rise and fall slowly. He quickly went to the doctor's side and pulled off the cloth.

The sniper was shocked. He saw all kinds of scars and wounds, and he was surprised that the RED could stand it. There was a really deep wound on his neck and many cuts on his chest and stomach. His wrists and one of his ankles were bloodied and cut.

The sniper growled. He knew the BLU medic did this. The sniper un-strapped the medics arms and legs and put him on his back, with the help of pyro. the pyro tapped the sniper's shoulder causing the sharp shooter to turn around.

"Yhh wr gnna sy smmthg…sccrt"

It took some time for the sniper to understand what the gas masked man said, he eventually found out.

"Oh…yes, well. The person I was looking for was this medic and we're…good friends. When I couldn't find him today I was…kind of mad. Sorry for yelling at you."

"I can tll tht urr not jst frnnds."

"How did you…well your right."

The sniper told the pyro it was time to leave, before the BLU doctor came in for a midnight run and they made there was out of the dark room and outside the base, into the sniper's nest so he could properly tend the wounds.


	6. Sometime around midnight…

A/N – Chapter 6 is up and as always, I don't own the characters in the story nor the game. They both belong to Valve! Enjoy!

Chapter 6 – sometime around midnight…

The RED medic opened his eyes. He squinted and slowly brought his arm up to his head. The looked up at his wrist to see it scarred. He sighed. It wasn't' a dream. He thought back on all of the horrible experiments the other medic was about to do and he visibly was shaking. It took some time, but when he looked around he found he was no longer in the cold BLU base. He was in the sniper's nest. He looked around for the sniper but he didn't see him. He sat up, a little too fast for his liking. The sky was once again sprinkled with stars and he saw a glimmer from the corner. He turned his head to see dark lenses staring at him. He looked a little more and saw the being was wearing blue. The medic felt his heart jump. The being leaned into view, it was the BLU pyro.

"Shh…" the pyro said with a whisper. The pyro brought his hand to the mouth of its gasmask. The medic was still shaken in shock.

Eventually, the medic regained himself. He looked around the dark nest and his eyes met with the sniper. The sniper was looking out the boarded window. The medic cautiously walked over to him. The pyro opened up the hidden door and crawled out. The medic, who was unsure what to do, stopped walking towards the huntsman by the window.

"Danke schon…for saving me…"

The sniper turned around slowly and faced the German doctor. He had a face of grief on his face.

"I'm sorry…"

"Why…you saved me, I'd be dead if it weren't for you. I…"

"No. you, you might be past un-repair…" the sniper stated solemnly

"Un-repair? Sniper what do you mean?"

The medic paused, confused about what the sharpshooter just said. He looked into the eyes of his lover, and all he saw was sadness. He hated to see the sniper sad. His heart wrenched. The medic stepped closer to the saddened Australian.

"It's…its ok."

"No…if I came sooner, if I hadn't forced you to leave…it's my entire fault."

The medic lowered his head.

'Sniper shouldn't blame himself…' he thought

"_Nah mate, it's alright. It all could've been avoided, things like that, they happen. It was… destiny."_

He continued to close in on the huntsman, when he was close enough he hugged him. The sniper, who wasn't expecting it, stiffened. He could feel the medic's wet tears fall on his shirt. He hugged back. The medic tightened his hug, even though his body hurt. He screwed his eyes closed; the tears were freely falling at this point.

"Nein Sniper it was, destiny. Do not blame yourself."

The sniper placed his hand on the German's back.

"I, have something I need to do…"

"Nein, I know what your going to do, your…going back zhere…aren't you?"

"That bastard will pay for what he did to you, with his life."

"Nein, He'll kill you! Don't you understand?"

"Completely."

"I von't let you leave. I may be hurt, but zhat won't stop me from stopping you." said the medic with a stern face.

The sniper glared at his friend, he shoved the medic out of his way. The medic braced himself against the walls of the nest. The sniper grabbed his huntsman and razorback. He growled to himself, mad at the fact his kukri was missing. The medic ran to the sniper and tackled him to the ground.

"I von't let you leave"

The sniper, heard an almost inaudible sound coming from underneath the nest, it sounded like…

"Mate," he whispered to the medic. "I hear a minigun…"

The medic paused, he heard it too. He's been around a heavy long enough to know the sound, but it wasn't Sasha, it was Natasha.

"Natasha…"whispered the medic.

Bullets started flying through the air and it hit the nest's support beams. The nest shook and the sniper held on to the injured medic.

The sniper and medic plummeted and the nest crumbled to the ground. The BLU medic had a wicked grin on his face. Beside him was the BLU heavy.

"_Zhat won't stop me from stopping you_, zhats a good one…how about, fighting among yourselves von't stop me?" the BLU sniper, pushed himself out of the remains of his nest and the grabbed the RED medic's hand, pulling him up. The sniper's Razorback broke on impact after falling a few feet and he drew out his only weapon, his huntsman, he pulled out an arrow from the case on his back. The BLU medic smiled at the assassin. The Heavy's minigun barrel started to turn again. The sniper looked at the medic, something seemed different. He was wounded. The medic in blue saw the sniper staring.

"Ze pyro, ze dummkopf though he could hurt me vithout suffering ze consequences."

The sniper growled, the pyro was being a great friend and now the BLU medic went and hurt him, and just for helping him and the RED medic. He gritted his teeth. He was going to make the BLU medic pay, with his life.


	7. Save me

A/N – Tf2 isn't mine and it never will be. It's Valve's. Well here is chapter 7!

Chapter 7 - Save me

The BLU medic smiled as he aimed his syringe gun at the two in the fallen nest. His smile widened when he saw that his only weapon was a long ranged one.

"You're sick in the head mate." the sniper growled

"Really, is zhat a fact?" a footstep stops there talking; they turn to see the RED spy.

"Our medic goes missing and I see he's fighting all by himself. This will be fun."

The RED medic ran to the spy, he grabbed the spy's arm, puling him down. The spy in the red pinstripe suit stared at the smaller medic.

"Not ze sniper…bitte."

The spy took a long drag from his cigarette. He eyed the doctor and patted his head. He nodded.

"Oui, be assured, he will safe."

After what seemed to be a while, the medic smiled. The RED spy glared at the medic of the opposite team.

"How dare you hurt our medic, you won't get away."

The spy tapped his watch and he vanished. The heavy and medic of the BLU team looked around for where the spy would turn up.

The heavy saw a glimmer from behind his medic and he grabbed for the object. He roughly clenched the RED spy's neck and seeing this, he threw the Frenchman in the air. The spy hit what was left of the nest's support beam, causing his back to make a sickening crack. The medic looked away at the sight of the spy getting hurt, the sniper came to his side, the medic was unarmed, and he had to protect him. The spy, held himself up with his hands, the heavy loomed in closer to the fallen spy. the assassin rolled on the ground, and got back on his feet. He drew out his revolver and aimed at the heavy's head.

He fired.

The Heavy collapsed face first into the ground. The weapon had the strength of a sniper rifle. The medic in blue stepped back in fear on seeing his meat shield die. he continued to create distance from himself and the three until he fell backwards. The sniper walked forward, his huntsman at the ready. The spy smiled.

"Ze ambassador, you like it?"

The RED medic walked up to the spy and the spy handed him an item. It was a revolver.

"I think you should end It." the spy said as the medic grabbed it. The medic took hold of the weapon but gave it back to the spy. The spy looked confusedly at the medic.

"Nein, I refuse to go down to his level. I von't attack someone who is scared and von't attack back."

The medic walked up to his fallen opposite.

"If I were you, I'd leave and never return. There are people here that would gladly get rid of you for me."

The sniper nodded.

The next day the BLU medic never returned.


	8. Creep

A/N – TF2 isn't mine. It's Valve's. The characters aren't mine either. They belong to Valve's. enjoy the chapter and my apologies for the late upload

Chapter 8 – Creep

The RED medic went to the snipers nest. The sniper opened the trap door and the doctor crawled up. The sniper, spy, pyro and medic spoke to each other in the hideout.

"Pyro, how are you? Are you healing up well?" questioned the medic

The pyro nodded but the medic didn't believe him. The day the pyro got hurt, the BLU team's medic left and the pyro didn't want the RED medic to help. He told him he'd heal himself. The sniper recalled the pyro not letting the old medic heal him either.

"You know…" the spy began "We can get in trouble if the announcer find out about our meetings. We _**are **_on opposite teams."

The medic aimed a glare at his team's spy. The spy eyed the angry doctor.

"I don't care…" he said, clinging to the sniper's arm. The sniper didn't mind. The spy looked in the direction of the BLU sniper and he looked at the BLU pyro.

"I heard your getting your new medic and heavy today."

The sniper looked at the spy with a hint of confusion in his eyes.

"How do you know? You aren't on our team, how did you find out _**our**_ news?" The sniper asked.

"I have my ways." The spy answered inhaling the smoke from his cigarette.

The sniper stood up, causing the medic to rise with him. The pyro tilted its head. Outside it was quiet. It was ceasefire, and the sniper knew the announcer could easily change the peace into fighting and agony.

"I'm gonna get things ready for our new teammates…and it's probably best to separate before the announcer gets on and our team's get suspicious." The sniped said. The medic nodded and let go of the sniper's arm.

"See ya around, love."

"Ich liebe dich, sniper…" The medic said quietly. The two hugged and exited the nest going to opposite bases. The spy and pyro soon followed.

_**- BLU base -**_

The scout ran across the room retrieving a small baseball from the floor. The sniper entered from the old medic's room with some of the deceased medic's equipment. The scout sighed.

"Man, I'm gonna miss that guy…"

"Not all of us are gonna miss him." Sniper mumbled angrily

The pyro entered the room and walked to the table and sat down on a chair. The pyro looked at the sniper with the medic's old clothes.

"wnn iz hi cmming?" the firestarter asked

"Should be soon. I'm just getting things ready for him."

The pyromaniac nodded. He looked down at his fingers. The announcer's voice got on the intercom. Her eerie voice sounded through the halls of the BLU base.

"BLU's, your new medic is here." She simply said

The sniper exited the medic's room and placed the equipment on the table in front of the Pyro and scout.

"Let's go." He said

The three entered the main room and eventually the whole team made it in. The medic and heavy walked to the door. The heavy seemed like a normal heavy weapons guy, but the medic…

He didn't seem like a medic. He wore a black long sleeved shirt and blue jeans. Around his neck was a plain tie his hair was black, and his eyes were a pale blue, almost a grayish white. There were dark rings under his eyes. The new medic was very young, possibly his mid 20's. The scout looked at the new medic with a raised eyebrow.

"He's…him?"

"Guess so." answered the Demolition man as he hiccupped. He took a large drink from his bottle.

The new medic and heavy walked inside, there boots making a tapping melody on the hard floor. The pyro greeted the heavy and took him to his room. The medic looked at the sniper causing him to shiver a bit. His eyes were ghastly. He rose his glasses with the palm of his hand.

"Pleased to meet you…" said the medic with a hand out, begging for a hand shake. The scout stared at the odd medic. The medic moved his hand impatiently. Seeing that the scout wasn't going to shake it, the medic grabbed his hand and forced the hand shake. He smiled widely.

"Your stuff is in the next room, and your room is the third door to the left down that hallway." Said the scout as he pointed the way and continued to eye the medic.

"Danke…kind scout"

The medic then grabbed the equipment and left the team by the door. He found his room and locked the door. He opened a small booklet from his pocket. He looked at the words, medical notes. The medic put his small black book down on the table. He had a light smile on his face. He looked around in his plain white room. His smile faded into a frown.

"Everything is so bright. I want it all dark red."


	9. Truth

A/N – I'm not dead, I'm finally updating. Team Fortress and Team Fortress characters belong to Valve.

Chapter 9 – Truth

**- In the BLU Medic's office - **

The new BLU Medic flipped around in a file cabinet, left by the older medic. He smiled. The medic pulled out the BLU sniper's file, a small paper fell from the folder. The medic picked it up. A few scribbled words were on the sheet of paper.

_'Compromises with the enemy.'_

The medic snickered and placed the sheet back in the folder.

"Interesting, well, we'll see how long that lasts"

The medic turned on his heals and walked towards the door of his office. A tape caught his eye. He picked up the small tape and his smile grew. He walked out of his office after stuffing the small tape into his coat pocket.

"One last gift from the old medic..."

**- Blue Sniper's Nest - **

"That medic sounds like a creep..." the spy muttered a bit disgusted. The sniper shook his head negatively. The RED medic was, again next to the sniper. He turned his head to face his lover when he saw him shake his head.

"Mate, you have to be next to him to see how scary he is..."

The sniper stood up when he heard a knock on the trapdoor of the nest. The Medic and Spy went to hide, in case it was another BLU. The sniper flipped open the door, it was the Sniper gave the Pyro his hand and helped him up into the nest. The sharpshooter gave the Medic and Spy the sign everything was fine and they emerged from hiding. The fire starter sat in the floor. The medic in red walked over to the sniper who was again seated. The medic stared at the Pyro, who was shaking. The Pyro had a hand on the back of his neck. The sniper noticed his love staring the the firebug.

"Pyro, whats up...? Are you feeling OK?"

The Pyro quickly looked up at the Sniper and kept his hand on his neck. The Medic got closer to the Pyro only to be swatted away. The Sniper straightened when he saw this.

"Pyro, what's wrong?!"

The Pyro got up and walked to the corner of the nest. He grabbed a sheet of paper and jotted some words down. He handed the paper to the sniper.

'The new medic...he showed me something...'

The sniper looked at the Pyro again and handed the sheet of paper back to him. The BLU Pyro simply dropped the sheet of paper and pulled out a videotape. He handed the tape to the Spy, since he was closest. The RED Spy stared at the videotape that had nothing on it.

"A videotape..." The Spy noted. "What could be on it? Do you know a place where was can watch it?" The Sniper shrugged. He turned to the fire starter.

"Where did you watch this? Where?" He asked. The Pyro took the stranded piece of paper again and wrote something on it again.

'The medical wing'

The sniper got up and walked to the door of the nest, only to be stopped by the medic. The RED medic latched onto his arm.

"I von't let you go. If he's as bad as you said...I don't want you to get hurt."

The BLU sharpshooter placed a hand on the Medic's shoulder, assuring him it would be all right. The Medic let go sadly.

"I'll be fine..." The sniper said. The Spy got up and put on a disguise. He took on the appearance of the BLU Scout.

"I will come too...I want to find out what is going on." The sniper nodded and the two began to leave thee nest. The Sniper gave the medic a quick kiss on his head and waved.

"Take care of the Pyro..." He called as he left.

**- BLU Medical wing - **

The Sniper and Spy made it into the medical wing. It was much cleaner than the other medic left it. They luckily didn't cross the real BLU scout along the way. The spy pointed out the Videotape player. The sniper popped the tape in and the two watched.

_There are three soldiers in black and they have hold of a medic, with close look, the two could see it was the past BLU medic. A figure walks up to the four, a shotgun in hand._

"_Trying to leave without absents, yes?" The figure aimed the shotgun at the struggling medic. The past BLU medic stopped his struggle and glared at the figure. _

"_I don't care what you do to me...I've done my job."_

"_I know..."_

The sniper leaned in and locked his fingers together.

_The weapon at the old BLU Medic's head was fired, leaving bloodstains on the wall. The figure in the shadow's laughed._

"Sick bastard..." The sniper muttered under his breath. The spy nodded in agreement.

- BLU Sniper's nest -

The medic stared at the Pyro, making sure he was OK. The Pyro was in the corner of the room, re-collecting his thoughts.

- BLU Medical wing -

The sniper shook his head.

"lets get out of here..."

The spy was silent.

"Spy?"

The sniper turned to the Spy to see the spy with a shotgun to his head. The sniper stared wide eyed at the Spy for a moment and turned to the wielder of the weapon. It was the new BLU medic. A smile was on his face.

"Compromising with the enemy, yes?


End file.
